


The Altus and His Amatus

by RaijutheKakuja20



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaijutheKakuja20/pseuds/RaijutheKakuja20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian meets the parents<br/>My tumblr: http://lawthehybrid1027.tumblr.com<br/>Message me give me prompts<br/>How do I do beta proofing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Altus and His Amatus

**Author's Note:**

> BDSM themes and lots of smut for this chapter  
> Was influenced by my headcanon that Qunari practice BDSM on the regular  
> This chapter also may or may not be influenced by my own experiences

Dorian Pavus felt so so guilty.   Here he and his Amatus were in a battle with some bandits and yet his focus was on his lover's ass.  They were supposed to be going to see Adaar no Erin's parents and along the way they learned of some Tevinter and Qunari squads in the area looking to kill the two Tal Vashoth.  They were both mages who managed to leave the Qun before their magic was found especially after they realized they had a kid on the way.  25 years later and their son had gone from a Vashoth Mage Mercenary into a legend looked upon with religious fervor.  And all Erin had gotten was a missing arm and a Tevinter Mage for a lover.

This was what cracked Dorian up.  He had never imagined himself being totally open with his sexuality let alone having a Qunari for a lover.  Dorian threw a fireball that incinerated the woman in front of him.  Dorian looked away as her heard the woman's screams of pain.  He looked over to his Amatus and saw the giant of a man whipping his staff around in his right hand with slightly less grace than before but that was to be expected.  You don't replace your dominant hand in ten months.  The Qunari threw his staff in the air firing off lighting magic that fired the remaining enemies regardless if they were Qunari or Tevinter.

As Erin caught the staff Dorian felt like he should throw out a quip.  "So it seems you finally mastered that staff throwing trick of yours Amatus.  Did you count the amount of time it was in the air or did you just risk it?  I won't tell another soul you can trust me."

The large bronze man whipped his hand through his Mohawk and smiled at his lover.  "I practiced for hours everyday while you were busy working with Tilani.  She also gave me some tips, and maybe my parents also gave some tips.  This is actually the first time it's worked and I believe it worked for two reasons.  First, lightning is my best style of magic so for me it's easier to use.  Second.." And at these words Erin grabbed the Tevene in a bearhug kissing him. "I could never face you if I failed on the battlefield."

Dorian was blown away by his lovers suave words and actions.  Only his Amatus could make his legs quiver while they were surround by corpses.  They returned to their trek leaving the battlefield until they finally came upon Ostwick.  Erin's parents had taken up residence there after the Valo-Kas mercenaries had decided to create a more stable base there.  Bandits who preyed on the smaller towns in the area had evacuated at the sight of horned magical giants.

They still tried their luck with travelers but were usually killed thanks to the mercenaries who traveled with the groups coming and going.  Dorian figured the two of them seemed to be perfect marks until they realized they had pissed off the Inquisitor and a leader of the Lucerni.  Dorian's thoughts were interrupted by his Amatus' voicing an angry opinion.

"Those bastards nearly ruined my parent's gifts! Fucking no home having assholes!  Well at least we got to kill them."  

They walked until they found the Valo-Kas base.  Dorian started to knock but Erin kicked the door open.  Inside Dorian saw a motley crew of Qunari, Dwarves, Humans, and a few Elves.  Two particularly large Qunari ran over and the bearded one lifted Erin into a bear hug.  Erin's father was just as muscular as Iron Bull but shorter, while Erin's mother was at least a head taller than Bull and lithe for her size. She scooped Dorian up into a bear hug and held him tight.

In the two years since Corypheus died Dorian had been adopted as an Adaar since he was with Erin.  Helga always fed him too much and Hiram always wanted to compare magical research.  Dorian had expected some difficulty but there was none.  Only two mages who loved their son and his lover. 

"Mom and Dad we have news!!! I've decided to move in with Dorian and Sera has told me I'll have a prosthetic within the month. So I'll probably be able to cast channel magic through it and everything!"

The conversation carried on until Erin let out a yawn that his father immediately called out as fake. "Son if you want to go bone your Kadan just do it.  Just make sure your little Adaar doesn't split him in two!"

Dorian's face became a crimson mask as Erin answered his father. "You know Dad the first time we did it he couldn't walk straight for a week, plus he couldn't bare his wrists after I used that knot you showed me.  He just..."

Dorian wondered why the father and son had stopped talking until he noticed Helga was staring both men down like a dragon.  Erin had mentioned to him that Helga had been a Tamassran who took no disobedience. "Boys maybe you can continue this outside or better yet tomorrow."

Dorian was glad she had saved him until she finished her thought. "After Hiram eats me like antidote."  It finally returned to him that Helga was the worst of the bunch and that her maternal side in no way impeded her perviness.

Dorian sputtered out a goodbye as Erin threw him over his shoulder while grabbing a bottle of oil.  Once they entered the room Dorian was thrown on the bed stomach first as his lover used magic to wrap the ropes around his wrists and ankles.  The large man then put the blindfold on Dorian before he tore the mages clothes off.

Dorian was outraged that his favorite outfit was being destroyed.  "You brute that outfit cost me 30 sovereigns! I demand reimbursement!"

Dorian quickly silenced himself as he felt a a large hand grip his manhood. "Silence or I'll make you an eunuch.  I'm in control here not you.  Now then what is the magic word for tonight?"  The bronze giant was all business here as he usual jovial attitude was gone.

Dorian shivered as his lovers quiet yet booming voice carried throughout the room.  He hesitated until the impatient hand tightened its grip to his limit. "Marriage!" He screamed in agony and pleasure.  

"Good, now lean you ass backwards so that I can prepare you.  I don't want you walking funny in the morning."  Dorian shivered as the warm oil was applied by large fingers.  Dorian did his best not to clench up but his lover had large fingers.  Once he was apparently deemed ready he felt his lover jerk forward.  Erin was rough but gentle, only going as far as he knew Dorian could take.  He spanked and pinched and pulled the Altus Mage's hair until Dorian reached his climax but Erin had not reached his.  He untied Dorian and removed the blindfold with a dejected look.

"You didn't say it love.  Well maybe might make me say it."  Dorian kissed his lover as he did what had been done to him, but the word was still not said.

The next day as they got ready to go on a journey to Ostwick proper to see a visiting Varric and Hawke, Dorian wore long sleeves and attempted to cover his bedroom scars.  Erin happily showed his off with a shirtless ensemble that bared all of his bruises.

Dorian avoided the stares of Helga and Hiram as they howled and whistled at him. Dorian had begged Erin to cover up but the Qunari had said that if people asked he'd just say he got hurt in a deathbattle with a Mage.  Dorian shook his head as he realized they had a long journey to Ostwick.


End file.
